


Daddy Long Legs

by Mydaydreamscreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arachnophobia, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, arachnophobe Bucky, concerned steve, literally me when I see a spider, scared Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydaydreamscreams/pseuds/Mydaydreamscreams
Summary: Steve wasn’t one to get involved in other people’s business, but when he heard screaming next door, he knew he had to investigate.





	Daddy Long Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if my grammar isn’t 100%, this is my first story. I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

> “I’ll fricken kill you!” the voice screams through the wall. Steve has been hearing these kind of comments accompanied by crying and yelling all morning. Steve wasn’t one to get involved in other people’s business, but when he heard screaming next door, he knew he had to investigate. Steve slowly steps out of his apartment and starts toward the next door to his. “I swear stay back! Or I’ll call the police!” the voice cried. Steve thought maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. It could be dangerous, but he couldn’t just leave his neighbor in a dangerous situation. So he knocked confidently on the door and waited. Inside he hears muffled shuffling. Suddenly, the door is opened.  
>  “Oh thank God! Someone is here!” The dark haired man exclaims.  
>  “What’s happening? Who’s hurting you?” Steve asks concerned.  
>  “What?” The man replies.  
>  “Someone was threatning to call the police and screaming.” Steve says back.  
>  The man’s face turns crimson red.  
>  He tells embarrassed, “I’m sorry, My name’s Bucky, I have arachnphobia” he pauses “I was telling the spider that.”  
>  Steve sighs, all this time the threats and yelling were directed at a little spider.  
>  “Do you want me to kill it?” Steve chuckles.  
>  “Oh my gosh! Really? Thank you!” Bucky yells happily.  
>  Bucky guides Steve to the “horrific” spider to find only a tiny spec of a daddy long legs. Still, Steve scoops it up and flushes it.  
>  “There has to be some way I can repay you?” Bucky questions.  
>  Before Steve can decline, Bucky says “Dinner tonight?” “Sure” Steve agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you want me to write, just comment them below!


End file.
